robloxiwoodfandomcom-20200214-history
Through Frosted Glass
Through Frosted Glass is a 2013 suspense thriller directed by Zilex1000. The film stars Rachelmay1, Mum40535, Taragamer36 and TimPookie. It follows the story of a young woman who comes to suspect the detective at the head of the investigation she is involved in of being a murderer. It was made on a budget of 4,000 R$ and was shot in Technicolor on the various sound stages at Zilex1000 Productions. The film is considered Zilex1000's best and has been praised heavily. Plot Teresa Gray, a normal working woman of the 1950s, has her comfortable life brutally ripped away from her when a man falls to his death from her apartment. Soon, she finds herself in a tangled web of secrets, blackmail and murder. And into this colorful life comes a man who promises he can help her, but has a sinister agenda that drives Teresa to believe him of being a murderer. Production The film was planned soon after the release of Shattered Silence: Fall From Grace. Zilex1000, the director deemed the lack of views for the film as an example of a failed project and started production for a new film. Through Frosted Glass was taken into consideration when Zilex began to play with the Film noir genre. Production commenced November 21st and filming had been started. However, Zilex was not happy with what he was getting and demanded to redo the script and filming. It was refilmed and released on the 11th of May, 2013. Reception The film received overwhelmingly positive reviews from critics, and is considered one of Zilex1000's finest films. The film has been universally praised by viewers. :: "A marvelous film that has﻿ far surpassed any production in the history of ROBLOXiwood, and the history of ZP films. Bravo! 1000/10!" :::: ''-ThecapcomFreak'' :: "''Wow. This was... amazing. This tops any action film, any horror film, or anything else. The suspense, the tension and﻿ the drama, oh my god, this film was the most enjoyable of the year so far. Well done, Mr. 1000.'' :: 10/10." :::: ''-Olympus23'' :: "A truly fantastic Robloxian movie masterpiece... 9.5/10" :::: ''-Rick120'' Cast The following people were credited as the cast: *Rachelmay1 as Teresa Gray *Mum40535 as The Officer *Taragamer36 as Barbra *TimPookie as Officer Grant '' Production Shot -1.jpg|Production Shot #1|linktext=People depicted in the promotional photo are Rachelmay1 and director Zilex1000 Grant at desk.png|Grant's Office '' Trivia/Goofs ::: *Olympus23 was originally supposed to play Officer Grant and Coollegodude1 was originally suppposed to play the Officer but they were both replaced because they had starring roles in other films made by Zilex. *Many of the scenes required artificial brightening to make them visible in the final render. *In total, there was 10 different sound stages used, a backlot and one large main set (Oakley Avenue). *Teresa's (Rachelmay1) costumes get darker in color as the film goes on. Green is also presented as the color to symbolize Grant. *The film deprives it's name from the line said by Grant when he is talking about how Frank Dwight died "Dwight..fell to his death through the frosted glass of your apartment window." *The violence and language in the film had to be toned down signifcantly to avoid the PG 13 rating the film was borderering on. *It is Zilex1000 Production's second film in Technicolor and first in RotoVision. *The film began production in late November and finished in early May, making it a film that took almost seven full months to produce, but this was mainly due to the remaking of the script and footage that had been already shot. *The film was originally supposed to be released on May 10th, but Zilex's internet was knocked out and he could not upload it at the right time, so he released it the following day instead. *The film is dedicated to four people: Rachelmay1, Superpenguin55, ThecapcomFreak and CosimoValuta. Awards The 2013 BLOX Awards *Best Actress in a Leading Role (Rachelmay1) *Best Production Design (Zilex1000) Category:2013 Films Category:Films